


Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Feindschaft

by Charena



Category: The Persuaders
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Brett und Danny versöhnen sich nach einem Streit.





	Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Feindschaft

Titel: Kleine Geschenke erhalten die Feindschaft  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2007)  
Fandom: Die Zwei   
Charaktere: Danny, Brett  
Rating: gen, Freundschaft, Humor  
Beta: T'Len  
Worte: 1000

Summe/Hintergrund: Brett und Danny versöhnen sich nach einem Streit.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

„Ei verguckisch, ein Geschenk!“ Danny hob das sorgfältig in Goldpapier verpackte und mit einer großen, roten Schleife verzierte Päckchen hoch und schüttelte es unsanft. „Das wird doch nicht etwa für meine Wenigkeit sein, teure Lordschaft?“

Brett blickte nur flüchtig von der Times auf. „Es ist für dich, mein lieber Daniel“, erwiderte er freundlich. „Ich finde, wir sollten unseren Streit beilegen. Betrachte es als kleine Geste des Friedens.“

Danny ließ sich neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. „Äußerst liebesgewürzig. Dann lässt du mich also weiterhin mein müdes Haupt in deinem Gästezimmer zur Ruhe betten?“

„Aber selbstverständlich.“ Brett vertiefte sich wieder in seine Zeitung. „Wie heißt es so schön? Einem Freund in Not...“

„...tut teurer Rat got... ähem... gut.“ Danny schüttelte das Geschenk wieder, aber außer dem leisen Rascheln von Papier war vom Inhalt nichts zu hören. Andererseits war es ziemlich schwer für so etwas kleines. „Darf ich es gleich aufmachen? Darf ich? Darf ich?“

„Aber ich bitte doch darum“, entgegnete Brett.

 

Eigentlich war es ja nur für ein paar Tage gedacht gewesen. Eigentlich sollte Daniel Wilde schon längst wieder in seiner eigenen Wohnung sein. Eigentlich! 

Als er vor zwei Monaten nachts vor Bretts Tür stand, als der von einer Soiree zurückkam, hatte Danny von einem Rohrbruch gesprochen und davon, ob er nicht für ein paar Tage bei seinem Freund unterkommen könne. Nun hatte Lord Sinclair sich zwar gewundert, warum Danny nicht für die Dauer der Reparaturarbeiten in ein Hotel zog, aber wozu waren sie schließlich Freunde und er hatte ihm sozusagen Haus und Hof geöffnet. 

Nur zog Danny nicht etwa wieder aus. Und allmählich ging auch die großzügigste Geduld zur Neige. Vor allem, da sich Daniel immer wieder in Bretts Bekanntschaften einmischte. Diskretion war kein Wort das im Wörterbuch eines Daniel Wilde stand. Genau deshalb war es letztlich auch zum ersten Streit zwischen den beiden Freunden gekommen.

 

Danny riss mit Begeisterung das goldfarbene Geschenkpapier in goldfarbene Schnipsel und noch bevor die Schleife sanft auf den Boden geflattert war, hatte er den Karton geöffnet. Es fand sich eine quadratische Flasche darin, die mit einem grobkörnigen, leicht rosefarbenen Pulver gefüllt war. Als er den Verschluss abschraubte und daran schnüffelte, erfüllte ein angenehmer Duft seine Nase – der ihn allerdings fast sofort zum Niesen reizte. „Na, was steigt mir denn da in den alten Gewürztester. Was ist das denn? Oi-de-tolette zum Selberanrühren?“

„Badesalz, mein lieber Daniel. Ich bedauere, dass du es nicht sofort erkannt hast. Aber ich vermute, bis die Staaten ist diese angenehme Erfindung noch nicht vorgedrungen.“

„Badesalz?“, wiederholte Danny konsterniert. „Wieso schenkst du mir Badesalz? Wittere ich da dezente Kritik an der Hygiene, der persönlichen meinereiner? Bin ich nicht mit allen Wassern genug gewaschen für deine blaublütige Anwesenheit, Müllord?“

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass du diese kleine Aufmerksamkeit so missverstehst“, entgegnete Brett liebenswürdig. „Bitte sei versichert, dass es sich keineswegs um Kritik handelt. Nur um eine bescheidene Gabe von Crabtree und Evelyn.“

„Kenn’ die Knaben nicht. Dann trägst du mir die Sache mit der holden Barbara also nicht mehr nach?“

„Aber natürlich nicht.“ Brett faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und erhob sich. „Eigentlich passten wir ohnehin nicht wirklich zusammen.“ 

 

Bei besagter Barbara handelte es sich um eine entzückende, aber reichlich zurückhaltende, junge Frau, an deren Eroberung Brett fast drei Wochen hingearbeitet hatte. 

Und endlich waren sie zusammen in ein Konzert und anschließend essen gegangen, um dann in Bretts Wohnung noch einen Schlummertrunk zu nehmen. 

Nun, schlimm genug, dass Danny seine Sachen überall ausgebreitet hatte, er war auch noch anwesend! Um genauer zu sein, er war anwesend und beschickert. Obwohl das schon fast ein zu verharmlosender Ausdruck war. 

Lange Rede, nichts im Sinn... Am Ende ergriff Barbara nicht die Gelegenheit, sondern die Flucht und Brett und Danny schieden im Unfrieden voneinander. Von da an herrschte wirklich dicke Luft zwischen den beiden Freunden. 

 

„Und andere Töchter haben auch schöne Mütter... hopsala, ich meinte natürlich das umgedrehte.“ Danny stand ebenfalls auf und schlug die Hacken zusammen. „Besten Dank, Euro Durchlocht für das Badesalz. Wo schwingen wir die blaublütigen Keulen heute Abend?“

„Ich bin mit einer Bekannten in dem neuen Club am Trafalgar Square verabredet.“ Brett wischte ein Stäubchen von seiner Hausjacke. „Entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss mich jetzt umziehen.“

„Na da bin ich doch dabei. Sicherlich kann das Zuckermäusle noch eine schnuckelige Freundin auftreiben und wir machen zu Viere einen drauf“, begeisterte sich Daniel, geflissentlich übersehend, dass Brett alles andere als begeistert schien. „Und zur Feier des Tages schlüpf ich gleich mal in die Wanne und probiere das Zeugs hier aus.“

„Mach’ das“, entgegnete Brett zuvorkommend. „Das wird sicher ein sehr anregender Abend.“

 

* * *

 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später stürmte Danny fürchterlichst fluchend ins Schlafzimmer seines Freundes - mit tropfenden Haaren und einem Handtuch um die Hüften mehr als nur spärlich bekleidet. 

Brett, der schon darauf gewartet hatte, begann lauthals zu lachen. „Ein wirklich aparter Farbton“, bemerkte er. „Irisch-moosgrün, nicht wahr? Steht dir aber ausgezeichnet.“

„Du... du...“ Es war einer der wenigen Augenblicke, in denen Danny einfach die Worte fehlten. „Du hast das mit Absicht gemacht?“ Er deutete mit einem knallgrün gefärbten Zeigefinger auf Brett, musste aber dann hastig nach dem rutschenden Handtuch greifen. Wäre seine Haut nicht bis zum Haaransatz grün gefärbt gewesen, wäre er sicherlich rot angelaufen. „Du... blaublütiger Schweinehund, du“, zischte er schließlich hervor. „So kann ich mich doch nicht unter die Leute wagen.“

„Nun, dann musst du wohl warten, bis eine Prinzessin vorbeikommt und dich Frosch zum Prinzen küsst.“ Brett zog gelassen seine Fliege zurecht. „Aber keine Sorge, man hat mir versichert, dass die Farbe bei jedem Bad ein wenig mehr verblasst. In einer Woche solltest du wieder so gut wie neu sein...“

 

Ende


End file.
